


loosen your hips (and get a dress to wear)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [56]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Flirting, Lingerie, Secret Relationship, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby smiled, biting her lip.  She could play Regina’s game.  “Not exactly.  I’m looking for something…naughty.  Something that will make my partner blush.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	loosen your hips (and get a dress to wear)

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Regina/Ruby - silk.

“Miss Lucas.  I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” Regina said, plastic shopping basket at the crook of her arm.  She raised an eyebrow at Ruby, glancing towards the rack of lingerie Ruby was inspecting.

“Well, this _is_ the only clothing store in Storybrooke,” Ruby said, raising an eyebrow right back.  After half a dozen nights spent in Regina’s home, in Regina’s _bed_ , Ruby was no longer afraid of the powerful woman.

“I see you’re looking for…personal items,” Regina purred, running her hand through the rack of sheer baby dolls in a warm array of pinks and reds.  “Special occasion?”

Ruby smiled, biting her bottom lip.  She could play Regina’s game.  “Not exactly.  I’m looking for something…naughty.  Something that will make my partner blush.”

Regina inhaled sharply, rolling her shoulders like she was snapping out of a drugged dream.  “Well then, if I may offer advice,” she said, leaning in close to Ruby so Ruby could smell her Dior Poison perfume, “but you might want to consider something different.”  She nodded towards the table of silk bustiers.

Ruby felt herself grow wet at the thought of wearing one for Regina in blood-red silk, Regina running her tongue along the tops of Ruby’s breasts where they pushed against the fabric.  “Thank you, Madam Mayor,” she said, making her way to the table.  “I think I’ll take your advice after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lady Gaga's "MANiCURE"


End file.
